Don't Close Your Eyes
by Little Shadow Angel
Summary: Song fic: Set sometime after X-Men 3. Rogue almost sees life flash before her eyes, but is saved when Bobby sacrifices himself for her, proving his true feelings and that Kitty meant nothing more then a friend.


**Title:** Don't Close Your Eyes

**Author:** Kita

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bobby, Rogue, or any of the other X-Men, but the song used is written by me. The name is just as the title of the fic is. My first song written as well, so don't hate me if you hate it.

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** Song fic: set sometime after X-Men 3. Rogue almost sees life flash before her eyes, but is saved when Bobby sacrifices himself for her, proving his true feelings and that Kitty meant nothing more then a friend.

* * *

It was like déjà vu all over again to Rogue. Just like that time in the Danger Room with Logan, Storm, Colossus, Bobby, and Kitty where a Sentinel nearly destroyed them until Logan took it's head off. The only difference between then and now was, that had only just been a training session, but this, it wasn't a session, it was real. 

Moving as fast as she could, Rogue quickly dashed around the corner of the large building to avoid being blasted. She almost hadn't made it so she had resulted into throwing herself, sliding like a baseball player as they dove to home plate. Huffing and puffing against the ground, she slowly pushed herself to her knees, wishing she'd stuck by the others like she was told to do. Now, she was alone and completely helpless. _Curse these useless powers._ She shook her head slowly in shame of herself, almost wanting to cry as she pushed her back against the hideous gray wall of the building, hugging her knees to her chest.

Sitting there was all Rogue knew to do. She lost track of what direction the rest of the X-Men had headed in. And sitting here, it only made her a perfect target. A sitting duck. It was only some time before she'd be found and destroyed. All she could hope was, someone would find her, one of the X-Men. That was, if any of them noticed she was missing.

* * *

The X-Men had been making their way up a trail in the opposite direction of the building, being as quiet and careful as possible to avoid being spotted by any of the nearby Sentinels and armed guards who were spread out all over. Storm, who was taking lead, had stopped suddenly, waving the rest on once seeing the coast was clear. Each one nodding, they continued to follow Storm. 

Kitty, looking back to see how Bobby was doing, half smiled and he returned it before making sure Rogue hadn't caught that or she might get jealous again. The only problem was, as he looked back, there was no one. Rogue was gone. _Rogue?_ Bobby's eyes grew and without thought, he began running back for where they came from. "Bobby!" Kitty yelled after him, but he didn't stop.

"Kitty!" Logan whispered loudly, trying to hush her up until he turned to see Bobby taking off down the trail like a track runner. Releasing a small annoyed growl, he stepped forward, about to chase after the popsicle until a Sentinel approached the small group, notified of the X-Men's location as Kitty's screaming after Bobby gave them away. _Nice going, Pryde! _Kitty's mind screamed at her before she started running away at the sight of the Sentinel.

"What the--" Colossus trailed off, staring cluelessly, rubbing the back of his head as he watched Kitty take off like a bat out of hell. "Move! Now!" He had turned just in time to hear Logan yell, running back in his direction and big Russian did as he was told, catching right up with Storm and Kitty, Logan not far behind. "Where's Bobby and Rogue?" Storm questioned, running besides Colossus. "Back there," Logan replied with a nod of indication from behind, the thumping of the Sentinel's feet quickly catching on. "We have to go back for them!" Kitty cried. "Let's try losing the tin-man first, kid, then we'll get them." Logan assured Kitty before all five of them ducked behind a nearby tree Colossus directed to them. Just a place to hide while they planned. It was better then nothing.

* * *

Dashing towards the hideous gray building as it came into his sight, Bobby dodged the blasts of a couple armed guards and even tripped a couple up as he iced the ground beneath their feet. He'd searched all around the oncoming area on his way and Rogue hadn't been anywhere in sight, so all it left was this building. She had to be here, or at least he hoped so. "Rogue!" He shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth to cause an echo affect, to make it easier to hear then stopped to listen, getting no response. "Rogue, where are you?"

* * *

By the time Bobby had reached the building, Rogue had burst into tears, sobbing silently into her knees, which she hugged tighter, feeling very afraid. No one had come for her. She felt doomed and thought this was the end, until a familiar voice called her named. "Bobby?" She whispered as she raised her head, quickly getting to her feet, turning towards where the voice had came from as tears still continued to streak down her cheeks. With the back of a gloved hand, she wiped them away, turning in the other direction. 

Just as she had, her breath caught in her throat, eyes going wide as she felt frozen at the sight of an armed guard, his gun pointed directly at her. She should've moved. She could've moved, but had been too afraid. She couldn't speak or hardly breathe as her body began to shake and finally, a scream escaped pass her lips.

_Crimson red tears_

_Wash away all of your fears_

_Dieing inside_

_No one seems to notice_

_The look in your eyes_

_Your shortened breath_

_How everything's beginning to fade_

_All disappearing slowly_

_So you cry_

_Hoping someone will hear you_

_Call out my name_

_You know that I'll still feel you_

_Don't close your eyes_

_The world's slipping slowly_

_You'll never realize_

_How much I love you_

_By this look in my eyes_

_My heart's breaking without you_

A gunshot went off and Rogue's eyes closed. When they opened again, she was surprised to find she was still standing, that she was alive. But how? The guard was down and as she turned, she saw that Bobby was too. "Bobby!" She cried, quickly rushing to his side, kneeling where a gloved hand moved to rest against the bullet wound in his chest, blood already beginning to ooze out.

Her eyes teared up again, for a different reason this time. Yes, she'd been angry Bobby had spent much time with Kitty, getting the idea he liked her and only spent that time with her because they could touch and Rogue couldn't. He was a teen boy and only one thing came to mind there for her. Even so, Bobby was her boyfriend and she'd never wish death upon him, if he were cheating on her or not. She loved him and that's all that mattered right now. Her love for him and that he lived. She prayed he would.

Bobby lay still, but Rogue knew he was alive as his chest was moving. "Bobby, please…speak to me." She pleaded as a tear rolled off her cheek and landed right onto Bobby's forehead. His eyes opened then, slowly and he looked right up at her, into her sad eyes.

_Even when I'm gone_

_You know that I'll still be there_

_Never let go_

_Of all the hope_

_You hold inside_

_Don't close your eyes_

_The world's slipping slowly_

_You'll never realize_

_How much I love you_

_By this look in my eyes_

_My heart's breaking without you_

A groan erupted from Bobby as he looked at Rogue, trying to move but gave up quickly as it hurt too much. "Stay still," Rogue whispered softly, sniffling a little. "Just hold on, okay? You'll be fine. The others will come for us, I just know it." She assured, only hoping she was right as she wasn't too sure how long Bobby could hold on. "Rogue…" Bobby's voice cracked a little as he spoke, his hand reaching for her free one, gripping it tight as his blue eyes gave off an apologetic look. "What? What, Bobby?" She sounded concerned, letting him hold her hand for comfort.

"I'm s-sorry…about everything… I--" He was cut off as he coughed up a spot of blood. Rogue looked even more worried then, but she tried keeping strong which was hard when all she wanted was to burst into tears again, watching her boyfriend slowing dieing. "It's okay, it doesn't matter right now. All that matters is you living. Don't give up on me, Bobby…please." Bobby closed his eyes briefly; hurting more by her pleads then the bullet lodged into his chest. He hated seeing her hurt like that, especially over him.

_I hold you in my arms_

_Watching you fade slowly_

_The look in your eyes_

_You tell me that you're not afraid_

With his eyes closed, Rogue pulled her hand from his, gently placing it underneath his head for support where his baby blues stared up at her again, tears beginning to surface. "I'm not afraid to die, but I am afraid of losing you… I never cheated on you with, Kitty. I care about her, but not the way I do for you." His words were honest and sincere and Rogue believed him. It was just too bad it took until now for it to come out. "I believe you…" She whispered softly and a tear rolled down Bobby's cheek. "Good…"

_I wanted you to know_

_I love you so much_

_I watch as you slip away_

_Everything's gone still_

_I kiss your eyes_

_And try to be brave_

_Don't close your eyes_

_The world's slipping slowly_

_You'll never realize_

_How much I love you_

_By this look in my eyes_

_My heart's breaking without you_

_Don't close your eyes_

_Cause when you do_

_I'll be gone_

"I love you, Bobby." Rogue whispered again, hoping her words would keep him stronger and he'd hold out longer, at least enough for Logan to come. He could help heal Bobby. Her words weren't just for encouragement, no, she did mean it. Smiling faintly, Bobby whispered back, "I love you too…" Had been the last words that escaped pass his lips before his eyes closed and all had gone still. It was then that Rogue knew he was gone. Laying his head down, she moved back quickly, her body shaking all over again as she felt the dramatic urge to cry, but surprisingly, nothing came. She was that upset.

Staring at his still and bleeding body, she closed her eyes and turned away briefly before looking at him again, blinking away a couple tears that slowly then quickly slid down her pale cheeks. Slowly inching towards him as if afraid he'd suddenly sit up and bite her, she placed her gloved hand with the blood stains onto his chest again, leaning down and gently kissing his eyes. He was gone now so there'd be no pain, no life to drain. He was gone now and in a way, so was Rogue. Gone out of Bobby's life.

**

* * *

Note:** This is my first song fic; I really hoped some of you liked it! And despite how much I dislike Bobby from the X-Men movies as he reminds me of a mini-version of Cyclops, I actually felt a slight bit of guilt killing him in my fic. Eh, oh well! I doubt it's the first time it's happened, lol. Anyway, reviews would be great! 


End file.
